


The Multiverse

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fun, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2015 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> can you write amerikate's first kiss? thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Now that the weren’t running from an inter-dimensional parasite or chasing after the possessed form of their ex-team leader they got to go to alternate realities that were infinitely less stressful than the last ones they’d traveled to.

They spent a week on a beach in some place Kate could have sworn was the Bahamas. Except for the fact that the sun never burned her skin and there were no itchy sand fleas. America seemed familiar with the area and showed them the way through the brush to a waterfall and a lagoon.

They went to an alternate New York where all the streets were clean and there were no homeless people sleeping on the sidewalk or panhandlers in the subway. Buildings were covered in artful graffiti and music from different boom boxes blasted on every corner. Everyone they met was friendly to them, and nothing cost a dime.

There was a nightclub there that they spent all night dancing at. The DJ played Michael Jackson and Prince. With no one else to dance with Kate had danced with America. America put her hands on Kate’s hips but it didn’t go any farther than that.

They slept the night off in a universe of gently floating clouds, literally drifting as they drifted off to sleep.

They stopped in at their favorite reality where every business establishment was a Denny’s and the pancakes were all always cooked to perfection.

They hopped through universes where the desert was sands of blue glass, realities where squids and octopi walked the land, worlds where the grass was red and the sky was orange, places where the earth was uninhabited and they had the free reign of the entire world under their feet.

Somewhere in between a medieval dimension where they passed Kate off as a princess, and a futuristic world where they actually had those hover boards from Back To The Future America pulled Kate aside and pressed their lips together. It was sweet and quick and it felt so easy and so right.

“Are we a thing?” Kate asked, wanting to be sure.

America licked her lips and nodded. “Yeah, I like you. And you like me too.”

There was no lie there.

America lit up blue in her wrists and in her eyes and a portal appeared on the ground beneath them. Kate didn’t think things would change much between them, in all honesty. She might end up kissing America more after this but the two of them seemed to like the way things were and that was all that mattered. The next adventure was not their love life, but whatever alternate dimension awaited them next.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
